In photography, especially in high altitude photography, there is a relative higher requirement for a distortion and a definition of imaging, therefore, a general requested optical lens should have a property such as an ultra-wide field, without distortion, and a high definition. A conventional aerial photographic lens has a focal length f=88 millimeters, a relative aperture of 1/5.6, a field angle 2ω=124 degrees, and a dimension of imaging of 254×254 square millimeter. Due to a fast development of a electronic modernization product, the conventional optical lens cannot satisfies a requirement of the electronic modernization product.